earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 5
Characters * Raphael * Michelangelo * Leonardo * Donatello * April O'Neil * Splinter * Casey Jones Location * Star City, OR * April 30th 2016, 0133 Local Time VOX Archive * April O'Neil: sigh Michelangelo... sigh, footsteps, groan Leonardo. sigh, footsteps, scoff Donatello. sigh, clatter, footsteps And Raphael! clatter, scoff I swear... the rat is the cleanest one. * Leonardo: distant: Oh, yeah! * April O'Neil: Ah, speak of the devils... * Michelangelo: Primo workout, dudes! footsteps, cardboard sliding on counter * Leonardo: Yeah. sliding off counter, bare footsteps * Raphael: We showed those guys, huh? bare footsteps * Leonardo: Muy primo, bros. pizza boxes dropped on pile of pizza boxes * Michelangelo: Can I say it? * Leonardo: sigh How about we try out some different ones? * Michelangelo: scoff Like what? * Donatello: Turtle-riffic! Haha! clap * Raphael: Max-amundo! * Michelangelo: Meh... * Donatello: A cappella! * unison: Leonardo: ''What?'' Raphael: ''The hell?'' Michelangelo: ''Wha-?'' * Donatello: Perestroika? * unison: Leonardo: ''No...'' Raphael: ''Who is this guy?'' Michelangelo: ''Seriously, bro?'' * Donatello: Okay, I got it. Frere Jacques! * unison: Leonardo: ''...'' Raphael: ''Uh...'' Michelangelo: ''Ew...'' * Donatello: Oh, come on, guys. Try it out! sing-song: Frere Jacques! Frere Jacques! * Michelangelo: Donnie, give it up. * laughter: 3 instances * Raphael: Yeah, you tell him, Mikey. * unison: Michelangelo: '''Ztt... '''Raphael: '''Bzzt... touching, laughter: 2 instances * '''April O'Neil: footsteps Hi, guys. You're all okay? * Raphael: Yo, April! That's how we roll. * Michelangelo: Wasn't our first rodeo. * Raphael: Yeah! slapping hands: 2 instances We handled the Foot. * Michelangelo: And... we brought dinner! * Donatello: Food's over here! pizza box opens, sniff, sigh, cardboard pizza box opens, sniff, sigh * April O'Neil: Pizza. Again. chuckle * Michelangelo: Yup, but this time we got pepperoni and anchovies here. And jalapeno and pineapple there. * April O'Neil: Right, so totally different from lunch when we had sausage and anchovies; and pineapple and pepperoni. * Donatello: Hmm... I think she's warming up to us. chuckle * Raphael: chuckle 'bout time, I say! Now, let's dig in! I'm starvin'! * Leonardo: For once, I'm with Raph. * Donatello: Let's do it! * Michelangelo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! * unison: Leonardo: ''Mikey?'' Donatello: ''What?'' Raphael: ''You're killin' me!'' April O'Neil: ''What's up!'' * Michelangelo: Please, please... A moment to reflect. * unison: Leonardo: ''Ah.'' Donatello: ''Yes.'' Raphael: ''Okay.'' April O'Neil: ''Huh?'' * sniffs: 4 instances, sighs: 4 instances * unison: Leonardo: Oh, yeah.' Donatello: 'Smells good.' Raphael: 'This is gonna be good.' Michelangelo:' Pizza time! * April O'Neil: giggle You boys... * Leonardo: Here comes the slice. chomp * Michelangelo: Ninja pizza! * April O'Neil: Ninja pizza? * Michelangelo: Pizza that vanish quickly- chomp full: without trace. gulp * April O'Neil: giggle Oh, of course. * Michelangelo: slurping grease off fingers * April O'Neil: Okay, so... chomp, gulp What happened? The Foot agreed to just leave my father alone or-? * Leonardo: They're considering it. chomp, gulp * April O'Neil: Considering? What... What does that mean? Is my father safe? * Raphael: Of course. chomp, gulp You were at the meetin' the other night. The Green Arrow's got him taken care of. * Donatello: The Foot willprobably continue to look for him, but we expected that. What we did tonight was convince them that we have him. They won't suspect the Green Arrow's protecting him now... and even if they do, well, what 're they going to do about it? * April O'Neil: Yeah, but... where is my dad? How can we be sure he's safe? * Michelangelo: Like, I doubt the Shredder has a space-ship. chomp, gulp Wait, guys, does he? * Donatello: Even if he does, I doubt it can match up to the Watchtower. * April O'Neil: scoff My dad's on the Watchtower?! * Leonardo: We don't know that, April. The Green Arrow promised he'd be safe. We need to trust him. * April O'Neil: Can I go see him at least? * Leonardo: He's safer if we don't do anything that could possibly connect us to him. He's safer if wedon't know where he is. * April O'Neil: sigh Yeah,okay, but- * Casey Jones: footsteps Yeah, but nothin', sweetcakes. I took care of it. * April O'Neil: Wait, what? * Leonardo: Yeah, while we were at the warehouse, mopping up the Foot, Casey and Green Arrow moved your father out of the hospital. * April O'Neil: You know where my father is? * Donatello: Who, April, come on. You heard Leo... Your father's safest if none of us knows where- * April O'Neil: Yeah, yeah. Hush, Donnie... Pucker? Puckhead? Whatever you're called- * Casey Jones: scoff It's Puckster, but... What? * April O'Neil: You know where my father is? * Casey Jones: Sorry. footsteps Ooh, yeah... This 27th Street? box shuffling Oh, boys! Yeah! chomp, gulp Oh, that's good. * April O'Neil: What?Are you ignoring me? footsteps Hello, Puck- * Casey Jones: It's Casey... Okay? Just call me Casey. Is that so hard? chomp full: And no. I don't. gulp * April O'Neil: You don't? * Casey Jones: Yeah, I got him out of the hospital and then said my goodbyes at the ambulance. The Arrow's men took it from there. * April O'Neil: You didn't go with them? * Casey Jones: scoff No. I did my part. I helped them get him out of the hospital. Made sure the Foot didn't crash the party. I made sure they weren't followed for a few miles and then I headed back here. chomp, gulp You're welcome, princess. * April O'Neil: scoff I'm welsome? Really? scoff Well, I didn't say 'thank you' so... scoff Why are you here? You don't have somewhere else to be? * unison: Leonardo: ''Ooh.'' Raphael: ''Whoa.'' Donatello: ''Eek.'' Michelangelo: Uh-oh... * April O'Neil: What? * Casey Jones: chomp, chomp, gulp, pause, lip smack As a matter of fact... I don't. No. Not really. sniff Since the Purple Dragons killed my folks? No... These four and the rat are the only family I got. sniff So... scoff You know what,guys? I'm gonna get some fresh air... * April O'Neil: sigh I... I didn't know... Should I... Should I apologize? * Splinter: footsteps Give him some time, April. footsteps Casey would prefer some space to compose himself. chomp, chomp * April O'Neil: Wait, if he lives with you guys, does that mean I've been sleeping in his bed? shudders * Michelangelo: Nah, Casey can't stand to sleep underground. He's... what's that word you used, Donnie? * Donatello: chomp, gulp Claustrophobic. chuckle He's got a truck with a camper shell near where those stairs lead up to. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 4. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 6. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 5 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Splinter/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances